This invention relates to arc spinner interrupters, and more specifically relates to a novel arc spinner interrupter which is provided with an auxiliary puffer mechanism for improving the interrupting capability of the device.
Arc spinner interrupters are well known and typically are disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 38,107, filed May 11, 1979 in the name of R. K Smith. The conventional arc spinner interrupter provides a magnetic field in a space between a stationary and a movable contact during the opening of the contact and interruption of the circuit. The magnetic field interacts with the magnetic field of the arc, and causes the arc to rotate continuously on a ring-shaped arcing contact runner. Continuous rotation of the arc distributes the thermal energy dissipated by the arc into the volume of gas between the contacts. At the time of current zero, when interruption occurs, the volume of gas has a relatively uniform temperature in the order of about 2000.degree. K.
the dielectric recovery capability of the contact gap is controlled by this temperature and by the rate of thermal decay of the gas temperature. The ability of the device to withstand voltage following interruption is thus determined by gas density and temperature. Thus it is possible to increase the voltage rating of the device by reducing the gas temperature and increasing the gas density following the interruption operation.
The present invention provides a novel means for reducing the residual gas temperature of the volume of gas in the contact gap in a much shorter time than would occur relying on natural convection and thermal conduction characteristics, thereby to increase the rate of dielectric recovery of the gas.